Keluarga Yosen
by BlueSatelite
Summary: Tim basket Yosen sedang bosan. Kalau sudah begitu, apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan? Check it here!


**FF KNB : Keluarga Yosen**

**Genre : Comedy, Parody**

**Disc: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Pelatih lama ya..." gumam Fukui di suatu sore yang cerah ceria saat itu. Tangannya memutar-mutar bola basket dengan bosan.

Semua orang yang berada di hall basket itu menoleh ke arah Fukui, lalu menghela napas berjamaah. Mereka sedang kebosanan menunggu pelatih mereka yang tak kunjung datang untuk memimpin latihan basket hari ini.

...

"MAKANYA AKU BILANG KITA LATIHAN AJA DULUAN SAMBIL NUNGGU PELATIHHHHH~~!" tiba-tiba sang kapten, Okamura, menjerit dengan airmata bercucuran.

"BERISIK! EMANG LU BISA NGELATIH KITA?!" Fukui balas berteriak pada Okamura dan langsung nge-jleb di hati sang kapten malang.

"T-ta-tapi..." ratap Kapten.

"Sesungguhnya aku lebih baik kebosanan daripada mengikuti wejanganmu yang penuh risiko, Gorilla..." sambung Liu yang makin menciutkan hati Okamura.

"Aku makin malas latihan kalo sama Gorilla-chin..." si raksasa Murasakibara pun tak mau ketinggalan mencemooh Kapten yang ter-dzolimi.

JLEB! JLEB! -suara hati Okamura-

"_Apa salahnya hargai diriku_~~?" tangis+nyanyi Okamura dipojokan.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan nge-bully Kapten terus dong," lerai Himuro si Ikemen keren.

"Alah, padahal jiwa preman lo udah mau berontak tuh," tunjuk Fukui pada kedua tangan Himuro yang diam-diam dikepalnya kuat-kuat.

"He-he-he..." merasa tertangkap basah, Himuro cuma cengengesan.

"Apakah yang sebaiknya kita lakukan, aru?" tanya Liu. Mukkun yang tadinya sedang sibuk memamah biak tiba-tiba dapat ide.

"Kita main keluarga-keluargaan yuk!" cetus si bayi besar itu. Seketika seisi ruangan cengok dengan jalan pikiran Mukkun yang ajaib.

"Emang lo pikir ini TK apa?" Fukui mangap lebar.

"Ih emangnya kenapa, Fukui-chin? Dulu aku sama tim-ku dulu (baca: Teiko) suka main ini sama-sama," kata Mukkun.

"Rupanya kau ini benar-benar autis, aru," tambah Liu.

"Yah, kan tidak ada salahnya main. Daripada kita bosan hayo?" seperti biasa, Himuro memanjakan Mukkun dan mengikuti segala perkataan anak ajaib itu.

"Kalo gitu aku jadi ayah ya!" seru Okamura yang tiba-tiba sudah ngesot mendekat.

"Eh, nggak bisa! Gue yang jadi ayah!" sembur Fukui. "Lo mah jadi ibu aja!" tambahnya.

"TUNGGU DULU, FUKUI-SENPAI!" tiba-tiba Himuro dan Liu berteriak heboh.

"Coba lihat dia! Kalau dia jadi ibu..." Himuro memasang tatapan horor.

"... pasti akan sangat mengejutkan!" sambung Liu.

"PANGGIL DIA AYAH!"

Lagi-lagi Fukui mangap melihat kelakuan kouhai-nya. Tapi setelah dia menatap profil Okamura, "emang nggak pantas jadi ibu," katanya dengan suara to'a. Lagi-lagi Okamura merasa direndahkan.

"Kalo gitu, Gorilla-chin jadi ayah ya~ terus Fukui-chin jadi ibu~ terus, terus, Liu-chin dan Muro-chin jadi kakakku~!" kata Mukkun dengan level moe yang kebangetan. Di belakang Himuro mengalami _massive nosebleed_.

"Loh, kok gue jadi ibu?!" Fukui tidak terima.

"Sudahlah, Fukui. Terima aja nasibmu yang uke itu." Okamura menepuk bahu Fukui.

"..."

* * *

Sambil ditonton para anggota basket yang lain, drama 'keluarga Yosen' pun dimulai.

"Fukui-chin pakai apron ya," Mukkun menyerahkan sebuah apron colongan dari kantin. "Kayak Aka-chin. Kalo Aka-chin jadi ibu, dia selalu pakai apron," jelas Mukkun nggak penting. Fukui kehabisan kata-kata saking bingungnya jadi dia cuma bisa mengangguk.

* * *

"_Pagi hari, di keluarga Yosen..._" seorang anak berhasil dipaksa menjadi narator. "_Mama Fukui membangunkan suaminya untuk sarapan.._."

"WOI BANGUN!" Fukui menendang Okamura. Okamura terguling.

"Cutttt! Bukan begitu, Fukui-chin!" teriak Mukkun.

"Hah?! Ngga usah serius amat kenapa sih?!" Fukui murka.

"Nggak mau, harus menjiwai~!" rengek Mukkun. Kayaknya dia _homesick_.

"Terus gue harus gimana?" Fukui sewot. Dia kan belum pernah punya suami, mana dia tau caranya menbangunkan?!

"Kayak Aka-chin dong. Kalo dia jadi ibu, dia bangunin Mido-chin, yang jadi ayah, dengan lembut~ tepuk-tepuk pipinya begini," Mukkun menepuk pelan pipinya.

"JIJAY!" seru Fukui keras dan keji.

"JAHATNYA!" Okamura berlinang airmata (lagi).

"Nggak mau tauuu! Ulang!" Mukkun monyong. Semua orangpun kembali ke posisi masing-masing.

Fukui, dengan penuh penghayatan dan tekad seorang pejuang (Okamura: LEBAYYY T_T), mengeluarkan suara lembut.

"Sayang, ayo bangun. Nanti telat loh..." gumam Fukui dengan senyum hangat. Liu dan Himuro yang nonton nganga. Kapten Gorilla bangun dengan semangat.

"Wah! Sudah pagi ya! Waktunya aku berangkat kerja untuk menafkahi keluargaku!" katanya, semangat '45 dengan line yang sinetron abis.

"Err... mungkin lebih baik kalo kamu mandi dulu?" sahut Fukui.

"Oh iya. Baiklah, aku mandi dulu ya!" dan kapten melangkah ke kamar mandi klub beneran.

"Dasar bego!" Fukui _sweatdrop_ dalam hati. Dan karena tidak mau lama-lama, Fukui segera menghampiri Liu yang berperan sebagai kakak pertama.

"Liu, bangun. Sudah pagi," kata Fukui sambil mengguncang badan Liu.

"Ya, aku sudah bangun, mama," tiba-tiba Liu bangun sambil menyapu rambutnya, mau sok keren. "Hari ini aku ada rapat pagi," sambungnya.

"Hah, jadi lo anak yang sudah kerja?" bisik Fukui.

"Yep. Aku sudah jadi pengusaha sukses sekarang," jawab Liu dengan bangga. Fukui mengangguk-angguk basa-basi. Segera saja Fukui pergi menghampiri Himuro yang berperan sebagai kakak kedua.

"_Himuro-san adalah mahasiswa yang emo dan suka membangkang pada mamanya..._" si narator menjelaskan.

"Eh? Aku bukan anak baik?!" Himuro syok.

"Dari sisi mananya lo baik?" cibir Fukui. Himuro pundung.

"Sudah, _action_!" Fukui menjentikkan jari. "Himuro, bangun! Kamu harus kuliah hari ini!" Fukui menepuk-nepuk bahu Himuro.

"Nghh..." Himuro menggulung kayak ulat. "Aku nggak mau bangun sebelum siang, ma!" katanya dingin.

"Ini sudah siang dan KAU HARUS KULIAH DODOL!" Fukui menendang Himuro.

"Adow!" Himuro terguling 1 meter.

"Susul papa dan kakakmu di meja makan, mama mau bangunin adekmu dulu!" kata Fukui sambil menuding muka Himuro. Fukui langsung melenggang ke arah Mukkun.

"Atsushi sayang, bangun nak~" Fukui menepuk pipi Mukkun. Himuro menatap dengan iri.

"Ngghh~" Mukkun melenguh kayak sapi. Tak lama kemudian Mukkun membuka matanya.

"Sudah pagi ya?" tanyanya moe.

"Nggak. Malam." sahut Fukui bete. "Iyo, ini udah pagi. Ayo bangun," Fukui beranjak pergi.

"Mama!" panggil Mukkun. Dia menjulurkan tangannya. "Angkat."

Perempatan jalan langsung pindah lokasi ke jidat Fukui.

"JANGAN BECANDA LU!"

* * *

"_Dan keluarga Yosen menikmati sarapan mereka dengan damai..._"

"Mama, ambilkan kecap."

"Mama, tambah nasinya."

"Mama, koran paginya mana?"

Perempatan jalan di jidat Fukui semakin banyak. "Rasanya kayak dibudakin!" gerutunya ngenes dalam hati.

"Wah, harga saham turun!" seru Liu entah apa hubungannya.

"Liu, bisa tidak kamu itu berhenti main judi?" sambung papa Okamura. Liu melotot.

"Hello? Saya main saham, aru. Bukan judi, aru!" katanya tersungging.

"Iye, tapi itu main saham kan sama kayak main judi," sambung Fukui. Dia sibuk membersihkan makanan yang dijatuhkan Mukkun. "Atsushi, bisa tidak sih kamu makannya yang rapi?" sewot Fukui.

"Fukui-chin, aku kan masih TK! Aku nggak bisa pakai sendok jadi mestinya Fukui-chin nyuapin aku!" Mukkun cemberut.

"Oh, lu masih TK? Ya mana gue tau," kata Fukui cuek.

"Sini aku suapin, Atsushi," tawar Himuro dengan senyum ikemen 200 watt.

"Stop, Muro-chin. Disini kamu berperan jadi kakak yang nggak peduli sama adiknya yang lucu ini," sergah Mukkun. Himuro tertohok.

"_But... why_?! Aku kan mau jadi kakak yang baik juga!" protes Himuro.

"Alah, ngurusin adekmu yang satu aja kamu nggak becus," kata Mukkun sadis dan kejam. Himuro langsung terdiam seribu bahasa planet.

"_Please_ jangan bawa-bawa itu lagi," gumam Himuro sedih. "Jelas-jelas itu semua bukan salahku kan?! Kalian semua yang nggak pernah ngertiin aku!" tiba-tiba Himuro menggebrak meja.

"Waaa! Muro-niichan seram~~!" Mukkun memeluk Fukui.

"Himuro, kenapa sih kamu sering marah akhir-akhir ini? Liat adikmu ketakutan tuh!" kata Papa Okamura.

"Papa diam aja deh! Kalian juga nggak pernah mau peduli sama masalahku! Buat kalian yang paling penting cuma Liu dan Atsushi!" balas Himuro. Dia berdiri dari meja makan.

"Hei, mau kemana kamu?!" panggil Fukui.

"Terserah aku mau kemana! Kalian nggak perlu sok _care_ begitu!" Himuro melangkah ke arah pintu ruang klub.

"Himuro, jangan bicara begitu pada mama!" tegur Liu.

"Oh? Memang kenapa? Karena dia mamaku?" cibir Himuro.

"IYA GUE IBU LO DAN GUE BERHAK DIHORMATIN, ANAK SETAN!" teriak Fukui kalap. Mukkun menangis.

"Kalo begitu kenapa mama cuma peduliin Liu dan Atsushi dari dulu?!" balas Himuro.

"KALIAN BERDUA JANGAN BERTERIAK! Liat itu, Atsushi jadi menangis!" kata papa Okamura.

"Cih! Atsushi, Atsushi, selalu saja Atsushi!" Himuro berlari membuka pintu.

"Oi! Mau kemana kau?!" Fukui mengejar.

"Kemana aja terserah gue! Lo nggak bisa melarang gue!"

"Oh, tentu aja bisa. GUE IBU LO DAN LO ANAK GUE!"

-klek-

Pintu klub terbuka. Terpampanglah wajah seorang wanita cantik disana. Dan sekarang rautnya dihiasi wajah setan.

"Err..."

"Wah, nenek!" Mukkun berlari ke arah wanita itu.

"Ne...nek...?" Fukui, Okamura, Liu, dan Himuro cengo.

"Iya, Masako-chin jadi nenek kita ya?" tampaknya Mukkun tidak menyadari bahwa Araki Masako sudah mempersiapkan pedang kayunya untuk membunuh mereka semua.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN SELAMA AKU TIDAK ADA HAAAAHH? BUKANNYA AKU SUDAH BILANG SUPAYA KALIAN LATIHAN DULUAAANNN?!"

Seketika hall basket banjir darah.

* * *

.TAMAT.

* * *

Hai saya kembali lagi :D

Ini hanya sebuah fanfic iseng, sudah lama mengendap di laptop, jadi di-share saja sekalian.

Thanks buat yang berkenan membaca, semoga terhibur^^

~Keep^^Writing~


End file.
